Satellites and other space-faring payloads can be carried by launch systems, such as launch vehicles, rocket vehicles, rocket stages, or missiles into orbit or other destinations in space. Once the launch system reaches a target destination, target speed or altitude, or desired orbital characteristic, then payload satellites, probes, or other payloads can be deployed for use in various roles. Satellites placed into Earth orbit (or into orbit around other celestial bodies), can perform various tasks, such as sensing, surveillance, communications, or scientific experimentation. Various payload form factors, including modular and custom-built form factors, can be deployed in launch systems. Example satellites include CubeSat-based satellites. CubeSats are a standardized miniaturized satellite architecture for use in inexpensive and rapidly developed space/orbital platforms.
However, when traversing through the atmosphere during launch, a launch system typically includes a nose cone or fairing mounted onto the upper portion of the launch system. This nose cone or fairing protects the payload from thermal heating during ascent, atmospheric debris and moisture, and provides for less aerodynamic drag on the launch system as a whole. Usually, once the launch system reaches a target altitude the fairing is ejected from the launch system prior to payload deployment. However, fairings typically have used pyrotechnic-based or pneumatic-based deployment elements which, although reliable, can be undesirable on smaller launch vehicles.